My sweet little pocky, My sleeping beauty
by Hitori Umi
Summary: Jirou has been acting the opposite way that he should be... He's been fully awake for a whole week, Yuushi, together with Gakuto want to find out what's been keeping him so awake. (JirouxOC)


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, except for my KAWAII OC.

PS: This one shot chapter is a request from my fellow reviewer (Guest) from my other one shot, "CONFESSION, BLIND LOVE"

OC's name:Aki (Bright, Autumn).

 _Ps: I will never tell her last name until later, because if said it now, the story will be spoiled. You'll understand when you read the whole story, so ple_ ase ENJOY~

* * *

One-shot chapter…

There's a mysterious happening at Hyotei tennis court and the victim of this mysterious happenings is Akutagawa Jirou. He's been fully awake for a whole week, nobody knows why or what the cause of this, this really not normal for them.

Believe it or not, he's not just awake, he's been so loud and noisy throughout the rallies and lap running shouting, "I'M SO HAPPY!" or "I'M THE HAPPIEST BOY IN THE WORLD!"

* * *

Gakuto sighed as he glanced at Jirou who's running around the school for no reason, blushing and laughing. "How long is he going to run around like that? It's really annoying."

Yuushi then went near Gakuto pushing his 'Fake' glasses in the correct position, "This is the 5th day since Jirou is not sleeping during morning practices," He said. Gakuto nodded in agreement while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't know why but I want Jirou to go back to sleep and be called a sleeping beauty again," Gakuto said, but not so bluntly, he's been hesitating to say it, Yuushi had to agree with that.

Not long before they both noticed the whole area was quiet and all of the non-regulars and other regulars have gathered together by the front gate, "Atobe must've arrived," Gakuto stated after hearing Atobe's infamous signal, by snapping his fingers. All the attentions were facing towards him.

Atobe flinched from annoyance as he watched Hyotei's no.2 goofing around the court, "Ahn, he's doing it again... Kabaji, stop Jirou from running," he commanded as he snapped his fingers again.

"Usu," Kabaji nodded as he headed towards Jirou grabbing his head using his big hand, preventing Jirou from running, then he quickly carried him by his shoulder like a sack of rice, returning him on the group.

As soon as the two returned, Jirou waved happily at the captain who is totally pissed off by his annoyance. "Jirou, what have caused you to be so... awake? Ahn." Atobe asked. Jirou grew red and redder by the seconds, "U-Ummm..." He checked his watch, begging that it was already time for him to go, luckily he did. He waved to all of the regulars and non-regulars, "Well then i'll be taking my leave now," He ran to the bleachers, grabbing his tennis bag, he faced the crowd again giving them a salute before taking off.

the whole members stared at his retreating figure, others were wondering 'where is sleeping beauty going?'

Then suddenly, Yuushi who was brave enough, raised his hands, "How about we follow him and see what's keeping him awake all of the sudden," He said. most of the non-regulars were whispering to each other thinking about the same thing. it was cut off by Atobe who gave them a warning finger snap. he then turned into Yuushi who was still waiting for an answer. "Alright, do it,"

Yuushi smirked at Gakuto who gulped hugely, "This is going to be bad," the red-headed mumbled while being dragged out of the courts to follow Jirou who was still at the entrance gate of the school.

"Oh, Jirou is still at the school, and he's with a girl," Yuushi said hiding from the bushes. "Oh, you're right, she's pretty too," Gakuto whispered, "Hey, do you think that, they're might be... dating?" He added. Yuushi have thought about it for a while, _'yes that must be it, she looks young too, maybe they're at the same age as us.'_ he thought. "It' weird though, she kinda looks familiar," He mumbled, making sure it's inaudible.

"Oh, They're going away," Gakuto said causing Yuushi to come back into the real life, he shook his head, following the two 'couples'

"Where do you think they're going?" Gakuto suddenly asked, Yuushi shrugged while looking around for a while, "Over here," He said leading Gakuto towards a manga cafe shop,

"Mmm... a Manga cafe shop? Well this is getting interesting," Yuushi muttered, smirking.

"Eh? The girl is gone!" Gakuto whispered loudly, but it's not that loud, he make sure it is only audible for Yuushi to hear. they sneaked at the other side of the table from where they were sitting at. "Hey, this is is a pretty bad seat for us, I think he'll notice us real easy" Gakuto said nervously, covering his face with a menu, making sure Jirou doesn't see them.

"Ji-kun!" Called a feminine voice. both Gakuto and Yuushi stopped talking and glanced at the voice. "It's the girl," Yuushi stated. Gakuto nodded, "And she's wearing the cafe's uniform," he added.

"Aki~chan!" Jirou sang back, he was happier than ever. Yuushi and Gakuto were a little glad that Jirou was not that **too** happy back at the tennis court.

"What will your order for today, _sir_?" Aki asked enthusiastically. Jirou puts his index finger over his chin, pretending to think, "Hmmm..."

"STRAWBERRY CAKE!" He shouted, all of the customers turned at Jirou with surprising looks. Aki was a little, well... super embarrassed that she hid her face with a small stack to menus that she was holding, but she let's it off and gave her customer (Jirou) and the rest of the consumers a warm smile. she bowed to the rest as a behalf apology.

As soon as the other people has already went back, minding their own business. Aki sighed in relief, chuckling to see Jirou still grinning at her. "Your order will come right away, _sir_ " she bowed before going to the main kitchen of the cafe.

Yuushi stared at the girl's retreating figure before glancing back at Jirou who was already drinking his hot cocoa happily waiting for his order. "How about we ask him?" Gakuto suddenly asked, Yuushi shrugged, "I don't know about that, but how about we try it later when the girl is gone,"

The time continues as Aki and Jirou was chatting while she was working. Yuushi was trying to wake the sleeping, mumbling Gakuto saying, "This is getting boring, i wanna go home,"

* * *

It has reached sunset, the sky was already toned red and orange as Yuushi and Gakuto followed the two target. "Where do you think they'll go next?" Gakuto asked, Yuushi did not responded, when he was so focused following the two 'couple'

"I have something to give you Ji-kun... before I go to America," Aki said facing Jirou who was already confused. "What is it? Aki-chan?"

Aki stopped walking opening her small satchel bag, she pulled a small box wrapped in a gift wrap tied in a purple ribbon, matching her eyes perfectly. she closed her eyes while giving it to him with both of her hands. Jirou accepted it happily and at the same time sad that this is the last gift she was going give him since she was going to leave for America. "Thank... you," He thanked. Aki smiled faintly, slowly approaching for his cheek,

CHUU~~

Jirou's cheeks were super red for what she did to him.

She gave him a peck on the cheek! Aki was happy to see his innocence even if it's the last time she's going to see him.

Jirou touched his cheek where Aki kissed him, slowly a smile crept his face.

"Sayonara, Akutagawa Jirou," She waved before heading towards the opposite way of the sidewalk. Jirou waved back at her until she was gone. he stared at the box she gave him, hugging it tightly.

Yuushi sighed hugely giving Gakuto his handkerchief, Gakuto was almost crying rivers at the scene. it's like watching a drama movie. "That was so sad!" He exclaimed, enough for Jirou to hear. "Oops," Gakuto mumbled covering his mouth with both of his hands. Yuushi once again sighed, thinking, _'Why did I even brought this idiot,'_

But Jirou wasn't angry when he spotted the two and but instead he signaled them to come closer. Yuushi stood up for the bushes, leaving the sobbing acrobatic player. "Who was that, Jirou? is she your girlfriend?" Yuushi asked pushing his 'fake' glasses, Jirou laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "You saw the whole thing? Nah~ That was so embarrassing!" He mused. As soon as Gakuto finally came back into the real world, and followed the other two. Jirou looked down at the gift the girl sent to him. "That was..."

Yuushi and Gakuto's faces went closer to him, they were more curious than ever, they wanted to find out who was the girl. "Marui-kun's twin sister!" Jirou answered bluntly, causing both Gakuto and Yuushi to fall on the ground purposely, _(A/N: ANIME STYLE, IF THAT'S WHAT THEY CALLED.)_ and at the same time they sweat dropped. "What do you mean Marui-kun sister? You mean you're dating Rikkai player's sister?" Yuushi asked, practically shouting at Jirou, "We met at the manga cafe when I was with Marui-kun last week. This day was her last day to work there," He explained, Yuushi and Gakuto can really tell that he was serious at this point and they decided to continue listening to him.

"But then Marui-kun said that she's going for America in a week for her open her new sweets shop there, which means today, but Aki-chan said that she'll give me a chance to go on a date with her today before she go," he continued. "But why are you happy? aren't you a little sad that, that girl will never see you again?" Gakuto asked raising his hands like in some students who are asking their teacher. Jirou sighed before grinning, "It made me HAPPY!" He shouted, opening the wrapped box carefully,

Gakuto and Yuushi were speechless, but Jirou added, "When I finally became a Tennis pro, I can follow her to America and make a happy life there, with her,"

 _My sweet little Pocky..._

END~

* * *

A/N: I wish it was longer, but my back really hurts and I was excited to post this as quick as possible. By the way, I had really fun writting this story, my hands are moving so fast just like my ideas keep flowing in to me.

*Here's a hint for what Aki gave to Jirou: It's his favorite food/sweet.

And I made Aki here Marui Bunta's... let's say, twin sister, besides Jirou and Marui is in the same age, so why not Aki, and she also almost looks like him too with the purple eyes and their love for SWEETS... Reminder: SHE'S JUST AN OC. _Marui Bunta-kun doesn't have a sister, he only have two little brothers._


End file.
